Eastern Frontier
General Information Region: Ascalon The area Directly East of Ascalon City, once a beautiful land of green hills and lush foliage has been completely ravaged in the Searing by the Charr. It is now a rough and dry land, with little to no plants or water, only dead rocks and a few thorn scrubs. All settlements lie in ruins. Exits / Neighbor Areas *South: Pockmark Flats Towns *image:MissionIcon_sml.png Ruins of Surmia *image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Frontier Gate Points / Objects of Interest *Statue of Lyssa *Just east past point (2) is a large, flat-ish area with a lot of Charr. There is a Titan effigy here. NPCs Note: Numbers refer to the green Numbers used in the map * Footman Tate (only during quest Frontier Gate Fugitives) * Mhenlo (before completion of Caravan in Trouble) * Cynn (before completion of Caravan in Trouble) Collectors * Collector: Fytch * Collector: Guardsman Noell * Collector: Paige Osbourne * Collector: Raymon Elsworth Animals Note: text refers to the green acronyms used in the map * Moa Bird Monsters Note: text refers to the red acronyms used in the map * Devourers: ** Lvl 4 (22) Carrion Devourers ** Lvl 4/7 (22) Whiptail Devourers ** Lvl 3/8 (22/23) Plague Devourers * Grawl: ** 4 (22) Grawl ** 3 (22) Grawl Ulodyte * Charr: ** 8 (23) Charr Axe Fiend ** 6 (23) Charr Axe Warrior ** 8 (23) Charr Blade Storm ** 6 (23) Charr Blade Warrior ** 8 (23) Charr Hunter ** 6 (23) Charr Stalker ** 5 (22) Charr Martyr ** 8 (23) Charr Shaman ** 6 (23) Charr Ash Walker ** 8 (23) Charr Ashen Claw ** 8 (23) Charr Chaot ** 6 (23) Charr Fire Caller ** 8 (23) Charr Flame Wielder ** 7 (23) Flame Keeper (only during the quest Fires in the East) Bosses Note: Numbers refer to the red Numbers used in the map * Charr: ** 8 (27) Rrrack Whitefire ** 9 (27) Scint the Malign ** 9 (27) Slaug Firehide * Devourers: ** 9 (27) Gnash Underfoot ** 9 (27) Hurl Foulspine ** 9 (27) Fester Fang Glitches In Eastern Frontier just east of the entrance to the Ruins of Surmia is a tall cliff that is possible to climb similar to the glitched hill in Green Hills County of Pre-Searing. Quests Notes * To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 170-218 monsters in Hard Mode. This area can be particularly hard to clear with the large numbers of Grawl and Grawl Ulodytes. Ulodytes are potent healers and fast kiters, so with a party size of just 4, taking out more than one of them at a time can prove to be a tough task. Interrupting their Heal Area skill is crucial. Also, watch out for hidden devourers that pop up as you pass; sometimes they'll spawn above you on a cliff that will require a long walk to get to! Caravan vanquishing, i.e. bringing a party of 6 on the long journey from Yak's Bend or Borlis Pass to this area (without entering any outpost along the way) is a possible option. Another alternative is to have the quest Frontier Gate Fugitives partially complete as Footman Quinn can help the party with his knockdowns. Category:Ascalon Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)